A História Das Rosas
by Kawaii Inuko-chan
Summary: Nesta história, Naruto e seus amigos são representados por rosas, cada uma com uma cor diferente. Espero que gostem.


A História Das Rosas

Está é a história de quatro rosas, a rosa amarela, a rosa rosada, a rosa negra e a rosa azul.

A rosa amarela era odiada por todos, a rosa negra era amada por todas as garotas, a rosa rosada era vitima de piada e amava e rosa negra, a rosa azul era muito tímida e amava a rosa amarela.

A rosa azul ama a rosa amarela só que essa ele gosta da rosa rosada que gosta da rosa negra.

A rosa azul sofria por causa do amor da rosa amarela pela rosa rosada, a rosa rosada sofria pela por ser rejeitada pela rosa negra.

Chegou o dia entre três das quatro rosas da nossa história formaram o legendário time 7, a amarela, a rosada e a negra. Enquanto a azul ficou no time da castanha e da cinza.

As três rosas do time 7 fizeram varias missões juntos, até que numa noite escura a rosa negra foi embora da vila deixando tudo para trás, não antes de tentar ser detido pela rosa rosada que ela deixou desacordada num banco e de lutar contra a rosa amarela e vencer e também não antes de um novo Hokage ser escolhido.

A rosa amarela e a rosa rosada mesmo estando tristes continuaram suas missões com o objetivo de trazer de volta à rosa negra.

A rosa amarela foi embora e treinou por 3 anos, quando voltou reencontrou a rosa rosada e as outras rosas inclusive a rosa azul.

A rosa amarela e a rosa rosada recebem a missão de ir resgatar a rosa ruiva que tinha sido seqüestrada. Enquanto isso a rosa negra estava treinando com maligna rosa negra e cinza

Um dia duas novas rosas se juntaram ao grupo, uma nova rosa negra e uma rosa marrom e verde.

As rosas foram tentar resgatar a outra rosa negra, mais falharam e duas das 5 rosas saíram feridas

Anos se passaram com as rosas de Konoha e Suna lutando contra a Akatsuki, e com a morte da rosa branca e vermelha e da outra rosa marrom e verde e da branca e cinza.

Enquanto a rosa negra junto com um novo time, o time hebi/taka que tinha uma rosa ruiva, um rosa azul claro e uma rosa castanha, foram com missão de matar o irmão mais velho da rosa negra.

Quando a rosa negra conseguiu a sua vingança descobriu através da rosa negra e vermelha que seu irmão na verdade é o "mocinho" da história não o vilão.

Á jovem rosa negra jurou que destruiria a vila da folha por terem forçado seu irmão a fazer, ou pelo menos fingir que ia fazer

Quando a rosa negra chegou à vila, viu a rosa loira e a rosa rosada no meio de uma luta mortal, a rosa loira perdeu e foi levada embora, a rosa rosada, junto com as outras rosas foram com a missão de resgatar a rosa amarela das garras da Akatsuki.

Quando chegaram já era tarde demais, o bijuu já tinha sido removido e a rosa loira tinha morrido ou era isso o que se pensava, quando de repente a rosa loira começou a se mover.

As outras rosas ao verem isso ficaram de boca aberta, a rosa negra aproveitou a distração dos inimigos e ordenou o ataque enquanto ajudava à rosa loira a se reerguer.

Depois a batalha foi ganha, a rosa negra somente tinha mais uma coisa a resolver, o que fazer agora?

Com seu objetivo concluído, Orochimaru morto e a Akatsuki eliminada o que fazer agora?

Seguir em frente é claro, mais como? Foi ai que a rosa negra se lembrou da rosa rosada, será que ela ainda o amava, ou melhor, ainda o amaria?

A rosa negra ficou presa por três anos por tudo que tinha feito depois que saiu pediu desculpas a todos e principalmente a rosa rosada, é claro que ela o perdoou e depois ele a pediu em namoro e é lógico que ela aceitou

Rosa loira ficou contente por eles finalmente terem se acertado mais ficou ao mesmo tempo triste por ainda estar sozinho, foi ai que sentiu uma cutucada leve, virou-se deparando com a rosa azul mais corada que o normal, esta rosa brincou envergonhada com os dedos e disse a rosa loira muito mais vermelha feito uma pimenta que amava

Que amava muito mesmo de verdade que não conseguiria viver sem ele, a amarela ficou surpreso, era amado por alguém, deixou uma lagrima escorrer preocupado a rosa azul

Puxou a rosa azul para um abraço caloroso deixando-a surpresa mais retribuiu sorrindo

Foi a partir daí que surgiram os casais que conhecemos e amamos.

Owario


End file.
